1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard drinking cups, and more particularly to a collapsible, self-standing, drinking cup formed from uncoated paperboard.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 1,180,330 1,555,054 2,232,088 2,508,962 2.936,940 2,966,293 3,630,430 3,726,469 3,845,897 3,877,632 4,020,988 4,094,457 4,164,588 4,185,764 4.200,219 4,267,955 4,360,146 4,410,129 4,470,540 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a collapsible, self-standing, liquid resistant, drinking cup formed, from a one piece blank of uncoated paperboard, which has has a bottom wall member and a pair of side wall members that are interconnected at their side edges and that have certain lower edges joined to the bottom wall members and other lower edges disposed below the bottom wall member to support the erected cup from a horizontal surface.